


Draco's Little Fantasy

by dirty_hippie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Love/Hate, Smut, Teasing, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_hippie/pseuds/dirty_hippie
Summary: Draco has lost interest in almost everything he used to enjoy. But there is still one thing that brings him immense pleasure: teasing Hermione Granger. And when she rises to his attentions, well that's even better.Hermione, meanwhile, is very confused at the way Malfoy makes her feel.





	Draco's Little Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever smut I have written. There will be at least one more chapter, and I'll just see where my fancy takes me from there.

Draco is strolling the halls. He is bored out of his mind. While his old self would have worked hard to uphold his good grades and his image, now he couldn’t care less about school or what his fellow students thought of him. The downside to this is that while last year he would have been sitting in the Slytherin common room working through the mountains of homework the teachers assigned them, silently gleeful at watching Crabbe and Goyle despair, this year he has nothing to fill the long hours between dinner and going to bed. Instead he has taken to walking around the deserted hallways of Hogwarts, musing over the world and all that has gone wrong since Potter’s little excursion to the Ministry of Magic last year.

As he rounds a corner, he sees the bushy hair and bulging bag of that annoying Gryffindor witch hurrying down the corridor ahead. She must be returning from a late-night session at the library. Draco cannot resist the chance to taunt her.

“Hey, Mudblood!”, he calls to her.

She turns sharply, annoyance flashing in her eyes. He suppresses a grin at her quick response. It is exactly what he had hoped for.

“What?”, she snaps at him.

“Out of bed this late?”, he drawls lazily. “I should take points of Gryffindor for that.”

“You can’t take points off fellow prefects and you know it”, she throws back at him, impatiently.

He shrugs. He does know it, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy this.

The truth is, watching Granger rise to his comments is basically the only thing that has brought him any joy this year. He loves the flush that covers her cheeks and the way her eyes flash when her anger comes through. Late at night, lying in his dormitory, he envisions that look on her face to drive him over the edge.

She turns on her heel, but he isn’t finished with her yet. Walking after her, he asks, “What have you got in that bag? Been writing out dirty fantasies about me?”

She scoffs. “And why would I want to do that? You repulse me, Malfoy.”

“Ah, but that’s where I don’t believe you. I think you have a thing for me. I think you want nothing more than my face between your thighs, while you moan and squirm at my touch.” He had drawn level with her now, his strides being longer than hers.

“Wow, sounds like you have given this a lot of thought.”, she observes sardonically.

“So, what if I have?”, he says, his voice suddenly husky. He grabs her arm, stopping her from moving away from him. He spins her towards him. She struggles to break his grasp, but he is too strong for her.

“What would you do, if I took you here and now? If I ripped that shirt open? If I spun you around and fucked you hard up against this very wall, Granger?”

The flush in her face, that wonderful, exhilarating flush, deepens, out of embarrassment instead of anger this time. She avoids his intent gaze, looking down somewhere to the left of his shoes.

He leans in closer. “Imagine, my hand tangled in that mane of yours, pulling your head back, the other running across your skin. You are panting, squirming to get away from me, but at the same time, you want me closer, deeper. You are gloriously wet, your cunt hypersensitive as I slowly push my way in.”

She is squirming now, uncomfortably, but he can definitely see a spark of arousal in her downcast eyes. He is already hard, his trousers far too tight all of a sudden.

His lips are right next to her ear now, her hair tickling his nose.

“You are breathless, panting my name, begging me not to stop. And then…”

Her lips are parted, and she does look slightly breathless. When he pauses, she looks up. “Then what?”, she asks, before she can stop herself. She presses her lips together, as if willing the words to stay inside, but she has already uttered them. He smiles. This is even better than he could have hoped for.

“Then, Granger, you come for me. Your knees give way and I am the only thing holding you upright. You cannot speak, cannot think. All that is left is the feel of skin on skin, and an orgasm tearing you apart.”

His hand slowly runs down her waist, then in between her legs, under her skirt. He can feel the dampness through her underwear. She whimpers softly, then wrenches herself out of his grasp and hurries away. This time, he lets her.

 

Hermione cannot believe her bad luck. To run into that pig, Draco Malfoy, of all people, on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Those scandalous things he said to her!

And yet, she would be lying to herself if she pretended not to be aroused by him. Hell, even he had noticed that! She cannot pretend she hadn’t noticed that the thin, pointy-faced boy had grown into a handsome, attractively built young man. The way his robes clung to his body held the promise of a lean, muscular frame underneath. And those eyes! The stormy, grey gaze that had swept over her in that corridor…

She snaps her thoughts away from him again, casting around for something, anything to distract her. Her charms homework. Professor Flitwick had set them an essay of three rolls of parchment on non-verbal spells, that she had been working on in the library. She had just finished it and was very happy with how it had turned out. Then she had left the library and… Curse him! Curse his little fantasies and his strong grip and his cultivated, low, seductive voice. 

He shakes her head to clear it and breaks into a run, her bag full of her heavy textbooks banging into her hip with each step. Once she gets to the common room, she will have Harry and Ron to distract her.

That night, while the castle sleeps, there are two people in it lying very much awake, thinking of a deserted corridor and a brief, far too arousing encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts or suggestions for more chapters/stories, feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
